battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 2: Modern Combat
Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is the fourth game released in the ''Battlefield'' series as a port of Battlefield 2 to gaming consoles. It was developed by DICE and published by EA for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles, first releasing on October 24th, 2005. It's milestone was that it is the first Battlefield game to go on consoles. On April 11th, 2006 an updated version was re-released for the Xbox 360. The updated version has re-worked graphics and online play through Xbox LIVE. Singleplayer Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer campaign puts players in a heated conflict in Kazakhstan, between the PLA and NATO in the Almaty, Mangystau, and Qyzylorda Regions. The player completes mission as soldiers from both sides, and near the end, the player must choose which side to join for the last two missions. The other side's final missions will be unlocked by completing the game. Ranking The campaign in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat features a ranking system quite similar to the multiplayer ranking system. The player can increase their rank by earning stars and medals, the latter being achievements on the Xbox 360 version of the game. To earn a star, a player must have an exemplary performance at the end of the mission. There are a total of 266 stars to collect in all, and there are four categories in which a player may earn stars and a single category in which a player may lose stars at the end of a singleplayer mission. These are: *'Score' - The amount of points the player earned from kills, completing mission objectives, destroying vehicles, etc. *'Time' - How fast the player completed the mission. *'Style/Weapon Use' - The amount of hot-swapping the player did in the mission. *'Accuracy' - How many bullets hit enemies versus missed enemies by the player throughout the mission. *'Losses' - How many allied A.I. died during the mission. :* Note: This category is the one in which players can lose stars, rather then gain them. To get up to higher ranks, the player must not only acquire stars, but they must gain medals as well. Medals are non-mission specific and can be earned in any level possible in the campaign. These medals include killing a certain amount of enemies in succession with a specific kit or vehicle class, killing enemies with explosives, or doing a kit-specific task like healing allies or repairing vehicles. Weapon Upgrades The player can upgrade their weapons by gaining stars. For example, if the player has a total of 266 stars, the Light Machine Gun used by the Support Kit will get an armor-piercing bullet upgrade. Upgrades such as this help the player a lot in the campaign, especially in gaining more medals. Challenges Challenges include weapon training, hot-swap time trials, and race challenges with the in-game vehicles. The player has to get a certain amount of score to complete the challenge before time runs out. The player can get a maximum of eight stars by completing a challenge with the highest score. The challenges are good practice for the player to master the vehicles and weapons featured in the game. Field Tasks The field tasks are search and destroy tasks scattered throughout the campaign. The player needs to find objects listed in the "Field Tasks" menu. After the player has destroyed, for example, all of the water towers on a level, the player will get a star towards their next rank. Most of the objects the player has to destroy are hidden around the outskirts of the map, but it is recommended that field tasks are done after completing the campaign. The easiest field task objectives to find are aerials, road signs, billboards, statues, sea mines and buoys. Tips and Tactics *if the player sees a lightly armed vehicle such as the FAV, they aim for the gunner or the driver rather than the vehicle. Killing the gunner will leave the driver helpless for a few seconds until they switch positions. Sometimes the driver will drive away. *If the player is pinned down by an enemy chopper, they should try to aim for the pilot's seat. It is surprisingly easy to shoot down a gunner or a pilot from a chopper, but not with the sniper rifle. With the sniper rifle, the player must lead their aim a bit due to bullet travel time, which can easily result in a miss. Sometimes, the chopper falls on the ground and doesn't explode. The player could then fix it up with a blowtorch and go airborne. *If there are many tanks in the area, the player can try sneaking up to a tank & lay a mine next to it, or some C4. Shooting a rocket on the back of the tank does a lot of damage as well. This works both ways, though, as the player should remember this if they are in a chopper or a tank. *The player should use the laser target designator and the GTAM launchers (Ground-To-Air-Missile) to their advantage, whenever available. Especially when the enemy is dropping troops from helicopters. *If enemy choppers are hard to defeat, their weak spots are the tail and the nose. Shooting the tail with a rocket or a tank will cause the chopper to spin a bit. Shooting the nose does this too. Sometimes, the player might destroy the chopper with one shot, if they hit the right spot. *If the player pays attention to the patterns of the enemy vehicles in every mission, destroying them will be much easier, such as planting mines along said pattern to destroy vehicles that will show up later. *In some missions, the player will have to assault positions. In those missions, they have a vehicle or a sniper. Using the sniper to take out machine gun posts is effective, so the team won't incur too many losses. Using the vehicle weapons is useful as well, especially if the player parks the vehicle on a suitable spot. *Try to keep the combo meter up with perfect kills (head-shots). *Cooking grenades is useful, as enemies will attempt to get away from grenades that are thrown. *The pistol is an amazing weapon to get headshot kills. Whenever the player runs out of ammo, they should switch to their sidearm and aim for the head. *Keeping friendly armor in good health with a blowtorch can prove very useful as the A.I. can make some insane kills. *The player should never go for an objective with an empty vehicle. Filling the second, third, etc. seats proves helpful to the player since the A.I. will try to take out nearby targets. *In some missions, the player may spot an enemy mine. Shooting it will blow up other nearby mines. *Smoke and stun grenades are incredibly useful. Throwing smokes on friendly vehicles and soldiers will mask them from the enemy. Throwing stuns at the enemy will cause them to be disabled for a few seconds as they move about, unaware of their surroundings. *In some missions, the player has the Mortar Strike in their hands. They should use it wisely, firing only when there is a huge group of enemies and no team-mates around. *Some missions may have multiple ways to complete them. Testing multiple ways to complete a mission may allow the player to find an easier method. Multiplayer See main article, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Multiplayer [[Video:BattleField 2 Modern Combat Online|thumb|300px|right|Multiplayer gameplay of the PS2 version of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat on the map Backstab.]] Multiplayer Online features 24 player matches on Conquest maps. The multiplayer is different from the singleplayer in that things such as controls, weapons, sounds and movement speed have been changed from singleplayer to balance gameplay. Sometimes, when the game is near a conclusion or the game hasn't proceeded almost at all and the timer reaches zero, the game will not end. For a teamkill, the player loses a point, if the teamkilling persists the player loses more and more points until 24+ points is lost, when 24+ points is lost, the player gets kicked from the match. The player will get kicked even if the player does not go over -23. The game automatically saves the amount of negative score got in a match. If the player has for example, 30 points and started teamkilling, the player would still get kicked by going lower than 7 points. There are ranks and medals in the multiplayer online mode as well. The player starts off as a Private like in the campaign mode, and goes up in rank by gaining medals, score & PPH. As of April 15, 2010, Microsoft has closed online support for original Xbox titles and the Battlefield 2: Modern Combat can no longer be played online. However, the PS2 and Xbox 360 servers are still functional. There is also no more official support of EA and Gamespy. Since September 2009, EA ended their support for the game and they shut down their security servers, which made a player unable to open more than one Gamespy account for the game. A player needs a Gamespy account to run the game as the serial number can only be activated through Gamespy. Because of problems relating to Gamespy's servers EA shut them down. Because of this Gamespy is no longer able to activate any serial numbers as they were no longer responsible for the multiplayer online game feature, so Gamespy decided that they would let the game continue running, but no new serials can be activated and accounts be created on Gamespy. Factions Maps Weapons Vehicles Videos Trailer Soundtrack The soundtrack for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat was released on the 1st of December 2006. It contains 14 tracks all composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams, the brother of the famous movie music composer, Harry Gregson-Williams. #BF Menu Music (3:19) #Headshot (6:02) #End Of The Line (5:59) #Bunker Bust (4:14) #Air Traffic Control (3:23) #Heavy Tonnage (4:28) #Zone 2 China (5:05) #Big Bang (4:14) #China Final (9:01) #Chopper Catching Flak (3:40) #Defend The Villages (5:39) #Helicopter Recon (4:00) #Nato Final (8:12) #River Mission (4:12) Trivia *In 2005, a PSP version of the game was announced, but it was later cancelled. *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' was supposed to be multiplayer only, but DICE decided add in a single player component as well. *Many gamers thought of this as a console version of the smash hit Battlefield 2, in reality it's more of a spin-off featuring the same factions and most of the weapons, but consisting of its own Campaign, Multiplayer Maps, et cetera. *The music in the game was composed by two people, the Campaign portion was composed by Rupert Gregson William, while the Multiplayer portion was composed by Tobias Marberger. *The official soundtrack of the game only features music from the single player missions. External links *BF2:MC *Planet Battlefield *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Glitches Category:Games Category:Xbox Category:Playstation 2 Category:Xbox 360 Category:DICE